


Nevada

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Resolution, Road Trips, Sightseeing, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз простo хочет быть в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260273) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



\- Блин, Дерек, ну пожалуйста! - умоляет его Стайлз. 

\- Нет.

\- Ну хоть на пару часов. Хотя бы пообедать или вроде того. 

\- Нет. 

\- Дерек…

\- Тебе даже восемнадцати нет, а должно быть не менее двадцати одного, чтобы ты мог хотя бы зайти в казино. 

Стайлз достает кошелек, вытаскивает из него подделанную ID-карту и показывает её Дереку. Но он лишь закатывает глаза, моментально выхватывая её из рук парня и пряча в карман.

\- Какого хрена, хмуроволк?! Сейчас же верни мне мой ID!

\- Мы не поедем в Вегас. 

\- Ладно-ладно, но хотя бы верни мне мою карту обратно. Пожалуйста.

\- Нет, иначе ты обязательно попадешь в неприятности. А то и мы оба.

\- Мы в дороге уже три дня, и за все это время я ни разу не доставал тебя своим…

\- Ребячеством? 

\- Вообще-то я хотел сказать “неисчерпаемым обаянием”, но если ты хочешь выглядеть полнейшим мудаком… - Стайлз, надувшись, резко садится на своё место.

Дерек пытается игнорировать его, но Стайлз становится уж слишком тихим и расстроенным. Может быть, ненадолго, но он был очень расстроен. И вместо того, чтобы пытаться отобрать свой ID, Стайлз просто сдался. 

Дерек выуживает карточку из кармана и отдает ее владельцу. 

Стайлз молча прячет ее обратно в кошелек. За все те годы, что он знал Дерека, он смог понять, что от него легче всего добиться чего-то молчанием и надутыми губами, нежели спорами и перебранками.  
Но в этом не было ничего интересного. Ведь куда забавнее наблюдать, как Дерек гневно стискивает зубы от раздражения, пытаясь сдержать волка внутри, пока Стайлз продолжает провоцировать его, выходя далеко за рамки разумного. И как бы странно это ни звучало, но очень забавно осознавать, что в такие моменты Стайлз - это единственное, о чем думает Дерек.

\- Плотина Гувера. 

\- Что? - спрашивает Стайлз. 

\- Плотина Гувера. Мы едем туда. 

Это не Вегас. Но это место, где Стайлз явно никогда ранее не бывал. 

Это заставляет его улыбнуться. 

\- Хорошо.

Дерек кивает в ответ, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от пустынной дороги. 

 

-

 

Стайлз задает около семи вопросов гиду, будучи впечатленным точностью и уверенностью её ответов на них. Остальные туристы в группе постоянно сверлят его взглядами, которые быстро превращаются в глуповатые улыбки, когда к ним поворачивается Дерек и начинает рычать. 

Хоть его глаза и закрыты темными очками, он не нуждается в зрительном контакте, ведь презрительной усмешки вполне достаточно, чтобы припугнуть людей. 

Стайлз по-детски улыбается и его глаза начинают блестеть, когда группа направляется в пещеру. Он неосознанно сильно сжимает бицепс Дерека и говорит: 

\- Мы пойдем внутрь. Черт. Надо было взять с собой очки ночного видения. 

Дерек разрешает Стайлзу сфотографировать его на фоне Объезда дамбы Гувера. Первый снимок парень делает тайком, из-за чего получает разгневанное рычание в свою сторону, но потом ему все равно удается заставить Дерека позировать перед камерой. 

Он облокачивается локтями на перила, смотря на плотину, но немного повернув голову в сторону Стайлза. На нем солнцезащитные очки, и лучи садящегося солнца заставляют его загорелую кожу сверкать. Потрясающе.  
Стайлз умоляет его улыбнуться, и уголки губ Дерека слегка поднимаются вверх.

Этого вполне достаточно. Стайлз делает снимок.

Фотография настолько хороша, что он не может сдержать улыбку.

\- Дай посмотреть, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз подходит к нему так, чтобы он смог увидеть снимок на экране телефона. 

\- Очки шикарно смотрятся. И очень подходят, ну, знаешь, для твоих глаз. Я не говорю, что ты должен надевать их постоянно, только для фотографий.

Дерек лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Наверное.

 

-

 

Стайлз начинает снимать видео, когда они переезжают через плотину. Без какой-либо причины, по принципу “почему бы и нет”.

Он поворачивает камеру в сторону Дерека.

\- Не надо. Меня. Снимать. 

\- Теперь тебя зовут “Хмурый Волк”. 

Из-за того, что при съемке видео не работает вспышка, изображение смотрится намного лучше. 

\- Здесь и правда очень красиво, знаешь. Блэк Каньон и река. Я не думал, что будет настолько здорово. И хотя плотина сама по себе довольно примечательна, все эти факты и истории, которые рассказали гиды, сделали ее ещё более интересным местом. 

Дерек кивает.

\- Да, было круто. Очень красивое место, как ты и сказал. Ты голоден?

Стайлз прекращает снимать и откладывает телефон. 

\- Не знаю.

\- Как насчет супа? Мы можем купить его где-нибудь по дороге. 

Стайлз очень голоден. Он просто ужасно хочет есть, но одни лишь мысли о еде заставляют его кишечник скручиваться, в то время как к его горлу подступает желчь.

\- Нет. Не сейчас. Позже поедим. 

\- Ты должен что-нибудь поесть, Стайлз. 

\- Я уже ел сегодня.

\- Нет, не ел. 

\- Ел вообще-то. Когда мы пили кофе утром. Я заказал Мокка Фраппучино и черничный пирог. 

Бросив на Стайлза тяжелый взгляд, Дерек снова фокусируется на дороге. Бесполезно что-то ему говорить. 

\- Да ел я, Дерек! - защищается Стайлз, повышая голос. 

\- Отлично, молодец, - отвечает Дерек намеренно пренебрежительным тоном, который означает, что ему просто нет до этого дела. 

Стайлз настойчиво смотрит на него. 

\- Зачем ты издеваешься надо мной?

\- Мы уже достаточно много раз спорили с тобой, так что ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не делаю ничего подобного. 

\- Да я вижу, как ты снова пытаешься унизить меня!

Стайлз не знает, что произошло и почему он так быстро завелся. Он не понимает, как такая ерунда могла вывести его из себя. 

\- Я не голоден, ясно? И буду есть тогда, когда захочу. Хорошо, _папочка_? 

Дерек лишь сильно сжимает челюсть, сворачивая с плотины на шоссе.  
Стайлз включает радио. 

Он никак не может найти нужную станцию. На одной какая-то церковная музыка, на другой просто скучная, но последнее, чего сейчас хочет Стайлз, - это сидеть в тишине. 

Он решает остановиться на спокойной песне, в которой было что-то про Бога и птиц. 

Дерек ничего не говорит. Даже голову не поворачивает в сторону Стайлза, не говоря уже о взгляде или разговоре. И Стайлз ненавидит эту ситуацию, ненавидит себя. Им ведь было весело сегодня. А он и забыл, что способен на нечто подобное. 

Он сжимается на своём сиденье, ему больно.

Он хочет извиниться. Хочет, чтобы Дерек снова улыбался. Чтобы вернулась та таинственная и немного робкая улыбка, которая была на его лице во время экскурсии. Стайлзу она очень нравилась. Будто он лично заслужил ее от вечно хмурого оборотня. 

Точно также, как сейчас он заслужил эту тишину между ними. 

Ему надо было просто согласиться поесть суп. 

 

-

 

Дерек спит. Каждый нормальный человек спит в три часа ночи, но Стайлз безнадежен. Все его тело зудит, будто под кожей бегают насекомые. 

Он тихо находит в темноте свою дорожную сумку и достает из нее открытку, которую он приобрел в лавке с сувенирами на плотине. Затем накрывается одеялом с головой и неуклюже берет телефон и ручку с прикроватной тумбочки, которая стоит между кроватями. 

Стайлз включает фонарик на мобильнике, чтобы разглядеть открытку получше. 

Всего минуту назад у него в голове было множество мыслей о том, чем можно заняться, но сейчас...

\- Черт, - шепчет он самому себе. 

Как подвести итог всему происходящему? Как описать все то одиночество, что он испытывал, когда Скотт стал оборотнем? Как рассказать о том, насколько сильно он каждый день переживает за себя, своего отца и друзей? Как объяснить ту темную силу, что овладела им, сделала его убийцей, но дала самообладание? Как он может искупить вину за смерть Эллисон? 

_“Мне нужно было уехать. Попытайся понять. Я вернусь домой, как только мне станет лучше. С любовью, Стайлз”._.

Он написал это небольшое письмо для своего отца. После этого Стайлз выключает телефон и выбирается из-под одеяла. Он кладет открытку на тумбочку под телефон, чтобы не забыть отправить ее утром. 

Он возвращается в постель. Спать совершенно не хочется, поэтому Стайлз просто пялится в потолок. Зуд под кожей превращается в мягкое гудение. 

\- Ты не спишь? - спрашивает Дерек. Он лежит спиной к Стайлзу, смотря на занавешенное тяжелыми шторами окно. 

\- Нет. 

\- Иди сюда. 

Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы он не испытывал такого дикого желания перебраться к Дереку на кровать, но парень ничего не может с собой поделать и в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними. Оборотень не поворачивается к нему лицом, а просто пододвигается ближе к окну, освобождая больше места. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не за что.

В комнате настолько тихо, что Стайлз мог бы услышать, как падает булавка. Или, и того хуже, как на парковке под окнами ругается пьяная парочка. 

\- Ты должен был догадаться. Ты знаешь, что я не ел ничего в Старбаксе сегодня утром. Даже не делал заказ. 

\- Тебе станет лучше, Стайлз. Ты справишься.

\- Мы справимся. Верно же? - это важно для Стайлза. 

\- Да, верно.


End file.
